


infinity war

by venomousdanger



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger





	infinity war

"Maybe we should call in reinforcements?” Bruce didn’t dare say any names but the state of Tony’s tense shoulders and glare let him know he knew who the doc was talking about. “No.” The genius was so inflexible sometimes. “Tony, I know that you’ve had some issues with the idea but he does bring something to the table others don’t. He might be an asset to us.” Bruce couldn’t see why Clint had always been a touchy subject for the billionaire. The two always seemed to get along fine over the coms or outside of battle. “We’re not calling him.” Tony dropped his gaze to the floor. “If the world’s going to end, Clint’s not going out like that. He deserves to go out happy.”

When things started to make sense, the scientist felt stupid. Why didn’t he see it before? The playfulness was there though so was the jealousy and concern. When they were first introduced to Laura, Tony sounded so bitter about never hearing about the family. Then the stories Natasha told him. Tony was mad at Steve for dragging Clint back into battle and, from what Sam told her, his tongue was still sharp when talking about the family when he visited the prisoners. “Tony…” His pity was cut off by demanding eyes. “We’ve got it without him.”

Stepping closer to the taller man made the other recoil like a stray dog from a stranger. He’d spent enough time with the other to know how necessary therapy was for the fragile person behind the ego. Working with pity wouldn’t get them anywhere but Tony had gone silent from his usual rambling. “How’s the new tech?” The subject change didn’t earn anything as Tony turned his wrist out and back. “It’s fine.” The sacrifice of the world would have been worth a detailed speech filled with jokes and engineering terms. A sigh filled the space before the doors were pushed open.

“Hello, Stephen-” “What’s the news?” Bruce’s friendly greeting was echoed over by Tony’s question of what was going on. “Gentleman, I took it upon myself to get us a helping hand. I don’t know how much help they’ll be against what’s out there however between of skill sets, we should do fairly well.” A masked figure following behind the lively cape put them both on alert until the mask was removed. “Tony Stark- speechless.” Clint Barton- nothing changed except the uniform and the extra signs of tiredness in his features. His eyes traveled to the softer personality who seemed to have been signaling a warning to Strange. “Hey, Banner?” Confusion shown as he tried to figure out the odd behavior. “So who’d turn was it to destroy the world?”

Clint expected snark or science. What he didn’t expect was two arms wrapping around him. “Uh…” The moment he started to return the hug, Tony mumbled. “You shouldn’t be here.” The hug tightened despite the dismissive words. “I’m getting mixed signals. Do you need my saving or not?” The past must have been forgiven. Who hadn’t put a friend in lockup before? Seeing Tony raise a smile, Bruce relaxed and answered for them all. “We’re happy for the help.” Tony dropped the hug. “I think we can all agree the old look was better.” Clint smirked. “You’ll get used to it.” Having the room, his sword was pulled into view. Tony and Bruce both stepped back from the instantly hardened look that completed the new appearance. “New toys too, Barton?” The joking tone returned though now Bruce was keyed into the concern in it. Arrows meant distance, a sword put him within striking distance. His own concern for the blond was conveyed with a look. “Just be careful with it. We need the numbers.”


End file.
